Abuse Mistake
This troper and her partner, who enjoy BDSM and switch roles, mostly stick to their more intense play during the winter, when bruises and other marks are more easily covered up. You only need one really awkward beach trip with friends asking what happened to your back to put away the flogger for a while. * This troper's best friend is a fencer. Apparently, lots of fencers run into this trope as the bruises and wounds they get are often very visible and vivid. ** This troper is a fencer, and is regularly covered with silver-dollar sized bruises. When she wears a short-sleeved shirt and walks around in public with her male friends or her brother, the poor guys get lots and lots of dirty looks. * Lampshaded by this Troper's girlfriend, who, whenever she gets a bruise or cut from something, is prone to exclaim things like "look what you did!" very loudly for everyone to hear. Needless to say, some people took her seriously and invoked this trope. * This troper and his wife. I'm into the giving end of BD and she's more into the giving end of SM. While the ropemark fade away on her, not so much the case for the bruises and bite marks she gives me. Her family sometimes ask if she hits me. * This she-Troper has multiple partners (and a primary boyfriend) who gladly oblige in giving and recieving bites, scratches, pinches, tickles and hickies to hint of IfYouKnowWhatIMean things to come. Unfortunately, this she-Troper bruises like a banana, and prefers to wear tank-tops whenever possible to show off her "Claimed" status. People do not understand that there isn't that much of a fine line between pain and pleasure, especially in dressing rooms at the gym or girly sleepovers in the dorms. * This Troper sort of zig-zags the trope (Type A). She doesn't bruise often and when she does they're gone in a day or two. However she has large scars on her fingers from where she's compulsively chewed the skin in a misguided attempt to stop chewing her finger nails. When she was in secondary school a girl her aged asked if her mother abused her. I explained the situation and she believed me. THANK GOD. * In a completely non-sexual case, someone once called the police on this troper's group at college. Apparently the Crips and the Bloods are going at each other with foam swords nowadays. * My boyfriend and I like to poke fun at each other, so, naturally, "I love you, go away!" crops up. He says it to me, I sass back at him, yadda yadda. Although apparently someone passing by gave him this look of shock and horror because she didn't hear me repeat it back at him. We find it amusing. I'm glad the random passer by decided not to say anything to a school official. It'd be really awkward to explain. * This troper used to have a very big pet iguana, said iguana didn't realize how big it was and loved to climb on me leaving large cuts up and down my arms whenever I forget to trim her claws, invariably I would have to explain to people, no I am not emo, no I do not need to see a psychiatrist for my cutting problem, it's the lizard that's to blame! ** incidently I've ran into the sexual side too, I and the Master I play with enjoy public scenes, we try to do it in places where we aren't gonna be found out but there are the occasional times some outsider will come across him suspending me from a tree branch in a park with my arms tied behind my back, I'd have to put a HUGE smile on my face and say to him "no there's no need to call the police, I'm consenting to 100% of this!" Category:Troper Tales